sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Suicide Attempt
Chewbacca lumbers into the corridor looking decidedly downcast. Jessalyn stands leaning against the metal wall, her arms crossed over her chest, and stirs out of her thoughts as Chewie enters. "Hey, what's wrong?" She frowns. Chewbacca stares at the floor and rumbles.. Chewbacca says, "We have to rahrahraff to Roark. He won't like this news, I want you there." in Wookiee. Jessalyn straightens her posture, approaching the tall Wookiee and craning her head to look up at his face as she listens. She fights an expression of worry and simply nods, patting his arm. "All right, I want to hear this anyway." She nods towards the do orway to the Crew's Quarters. Chewbacca moves behind you, toward the door. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Contents: Chewbacca Obvious exits: Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Roark Obvious exits: Main Corridor Chewbacca walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Chewbacca has arrived. Roark is seated on the bunk, one foot up on the blankets. He inspects his fingernails, then looks up. Jessalyn steps through the door as it whisks open, ahead of the Wookiee, and glances around, her face pale, but a small smile on her face as she looks towards the bunk. Chewbacca comes in and hits the doorpad with more force than one would think necessary. It closes as the Wookiee halfway stumbles to a nearby chair. He slumps into it, staring blankly at the wall. Roark eyes the Wookie a moment, detached, then turns a much warmer expression to Jessalayn, looking somewhat puzzled. Jessalyn looks worriedly from Chewbacca to Roark, moving to stand in a position somewhat between the two, and rests her hands on the back of another chair. She returns Roark's gaze with a shrug, frowning slightly. Chewbacca looks at Roark briefly before staring at his knees. He growls in terse bursts of vocal energy, ending in a double snort sound, tossing his head back and eyeing the man in the bunk again.. Chewbacca says, "I spoke with Dillon and the Prex. They've betrayed you.. ..and me." in Wookiee. Jessalyn blinks with surprise, her fingers tightening around the back of the chair unti her knuckles turn white. She stares at Chewbacca for a long moment before swallowing hard and looking at Roark again. Roark's eyes narrow slightly as he watches Jessalyn, ignoring the Wookie, but obviously not his vocalizations. Chewbacca looks back at the wall, distantly. Jessalyn licks her dry lips quickly and translates in a quiet voice. "Chewbacca says, 'I've spoken with Dillon and the Prex. They've betrayed you... and me.'" She frowns, looking into Roark's eyes for a reaction. Roark perks an eyebrow, glancing contemplatively at Chewbacca before nodding. "The profit trend was low," he says neutrally. The Wookiee's eyes are the only thing that moves on his glum personage. They dart quickly at Roark wide with concern as he growls, louder this time.. Jessalyn lets out a hard breath with frustration, staring down at her hands. Chewbacca says, "That's all you have to frowh grrowr should have known. You're rahrahraff like them." in Wookiee. Jessalyn raises a hand, waving it at the Wookiee as she shakes her head. "Wait wait... calm down, Chewbacca. I can't understand you." She looks at Roark from the corner of her eye. "Chewbacca doesn't understand your way of thinking," she explains quietly. Roark's tone is calm, as if relaying statistics on the fluctuations in interest rates. "I do not expect him to. And he does not need to. Please, continue." Chewbacca tilts his head sideways, sizing the man up. He opens his mouth to utter another stream of grmph's and snuffles.. Jessalyn presses her lips firmly together, looking at Roark with a grim expression. She nods and looks back at the Wookiee to listen again. Roark senses, "Jessalyn's expression when she looks at you seems sadly naive, and her eyes search yours as if she is trying to understand as well." Chewbacca says, "Everyone I've known from the CSA has been selfish, without honor, caring only about themselves and their profit. Now, they've all but left you in my hands and you aren't angry?" in Wookiee. Jessalyn sighs, lowering her gaze, and murmurs softly to Chewbacca, "Are you sure you want me to tell him this...?" Chewbacca nods succintly. Roark waits, patiently and calmly. Jessalyn draws a deep breath, not meeting the Wookiee's blue eyes, and gazes down at her hands as she says, "Those in the Authority are selfish and have no honor. They only care about profit. Now that they have left you in our hands and you aren't even angry...?" Roark closes his eyes and doesn't reply a moment, then, softly, "You have proven selfishness beyond most of what I have experienced. Your honor reflects your purpose, which, however you may try to convince yourself, is essentially selfish." He opens his e yes again, expression hard. "You lack the foundation to make moral judgement on others, Wookie." Chewbacca glares at the man, but turns toward the wall once again, snuffling a reply.. Jessalyn blinks her pale green eyes quickly, her expression astonished as she looks at Roark. Her fingers clench and she shifts her weight uncertainly, saying nothing as she glances back at Chewbacca for his reply. Chewbacca says, "I don't think you know me well enough to say that. You've only seen the side of me created when one I care for more than my own life is in danger. For the grief I've caused you, I am sorry, but I can't help that. My honor lies in protecti ng my friends." in Wookiee. Roark holds his expression as he gazes at the Wookie. Jessalyn nods to Chewbacca, almost fervently, and she straightens her shoulders as she turns her attention back to Roark, her fists balled at her sides. "You do not know Chewbacca enough to judge that. You only know what he is like when someone that he has cared for more than his own life is in danger. He is sorry for the grief he has brough to you, but his honor lies in protecting his friends." She gazes hard into Roark's poison eyes. "That is an honor greater than.. profit." Her body shakes with repress ed anger. Chewbacca sits motionless, staring as if in a haze, at the wall. Roark half blinks, shifting his gaze to Jessalyn. He says in wonder, "And you still take me as one so shallow...?" Long distance to Chewbacca: Jessalyn hears ESB music in the background, and it makes it more dramatic. :P Jessalyn frowns deeply. After a moment, she simply shakes her head. "I am only translating for the Colonel." Roark senses, "Jessalyn lowers her gaze quickly after she speaks, as if afraid to look into your eyes." Roark stares at her a moment before stirring and looking back at Chewbacca. "I...was speaking of both of us...unprofitable. We each gauge our own worth by different standards, you see..." He shakes his head and lifts a hand to rubs between his eyes. Chewbacca gives a defeated expression and is silent for a long moment.. Chewbacca senses, "Jessalyn looks at you reassuringly, urging you to continue." Chewbacca says, "This doesn't help either of us Xegid. You are a man without friends, and I am also." in Wookiee. Jessalyn turns her gaze from the Wookiee slowly, but her it remains focused on the floor. "None of us are helped by this. You are both now without friends." She moves over to Chewbacca's chair as she speaks, standing behind him and touching his shoulder g ently. Roark chuckles low, smiling grimly and shaking his head. Chewbacca sighs and waves his hand dismissively and barks.. Chewbacca says, "You are free to go. I don't care where. I have nothing against you." in Wookiee. Jessalyn blinks slowly, biting her lower lip between her teeth. She lifts her bright red head and says on a sigh, "You are free to go wherever you want. Chewbacca has nothing against you." Roark lifts his head, his question directly to either or both of you: "Go where?" Chewbacca exhales through his nostrils, looking at you calmly.. Chewbacca says, "We're going back to rejoin our fleet and try and fix this mess. You can come or stay, I don't care." in Wookiee. Jessalyn opens her mouth to answer, tilting her head to the side, then stops and looks down at Chewbacca for a reply. Jessalyn squeezes the furry shoulder under her hand. "We'll be returning to the fleet. You can stay here or go back with us." Roark's attention falters somewhere in the middle of Jessa's second sentance, and he gazes through the pair, a faint frown on his face. Chewbacca leans his head back to snuffle quietly to Jess.. Jessalyn bends down to hear Chewbacca's words, pushing her wild hair back from her face. Chewbacca says, "Tell him we aren't like his friends the Imperials. We don't torture and kill prisoners, no matter how much he despises our intentions when helping our friends." Jessalyn nods faintly, turning her head back to Roark. Her eyes are soft as she lets out a quiet breath and says, "Xegid.... we're not like the Imperials. We do not torture or kill prisoners. Even if you do despise our intentions. We are only trying to help those we love." Roark starts to murmurs something, but sets his mouth in a line and is silent. Chewbacca tilts his head quizzically at the man, then a questioning glance to Jessa behind him. Jessalyn sighs, shaking her head, and her hair falls in her eyes to hide her expression. She squeezes Chewbacca's shoulder again then finds another chair and wilts into it bonelessly. Roark shakes himself and looks to the side, frowning. After a moment, he says, "I'll go." Chewbacca watches the man's reply curiously. Once it comes he just looks over at Jess and growls a casual statement.. Chewbacca says, "Tell him he shall be treated as any other civilian guest. Our need of him is gone now, but we won't kick him out. Seeing as he has no where to go anyway and it's mostly my fault." in Wookiee. Jessalyn massages her temples with one hand as she listens, then looks up, her face drained of color. "You'll be treated as a guest. We won't kick you out since this is our fault anyway." She looks over at Xegid, brushing the hair from her eyes. Roark says roughly, darting a sudden look at the Wookie, "Don't be charitable, now. If you insist on it, be generous in thinking about what you ruined, what lives you took, what pain you caused and what endings you so heroically brought about for the sake of -one man-." Jessalyn meets Roark's gaze defiantly. She says in a hushed, urgent tone, "Would you have done any less had it been your daughter?" Chewbacca squints, pulling his head back in shock, then abruptly roars out toward the man.. Chewbacca says, "You don't know what that one man means to me. I don't care about your laws, just as you don't care about my debt to him. It's the same thing." in Wookiee. Roark's look of outrage is interrupted by the roar, and he quickly looks back to the creature, leaning forward slightly where he sits. Jessalyn nods in agreement with Chewbacca, "Yes, yes. You don't know what that one man means to him. Your laws mean nothing to him just as his debt to Han Solo means nothing to you." She shakes her head vigorously. "It's the same thing, Xegid. Solo is his family." Roark drives a fist down, the violence of the motion expended harmlessly on the soft bunk as he says loudly, "No, if it had been her, I would have felt the same, but I respect--" He stops, as if snagged on his own words. He continues, less louder, "I would have not gone about it so inanely, nor so destructively." Chewbacca folds his arms and mrmphles softly. His eyes focused on Roark. Jessalyn hisses slightly between her teeth, her green eyes flashing fire. She presses her lips tightly together to keep from bursting out, and paces towards the wall. After a long moment she turns, exasperated, and spreads her hands wide. "Xegid, he is only doing what he feels is right! He's a Wookiee, not a politician or a businessman!" Roark watches Jessalyn, his expression neutral again, his eyes much less so. "It's all so relative." He slips off the bunk, standing. Chewbacca snorts quietly, almost to himself. A click is heard, and a voice plainly coming over a hidden speaker, "Colonel. We're about to get under way." Jessalyn rakes her hands back through her hair, closing her eyes. Chewbacca looks to Jess. Roark cocks his head, then walks to the door, wordlessly. Chewbacca pages: tell him if he wants to stay, to hurry up. Otherwise come with us. Jessalyn sighs and looks back at the Wookiee. "If you want to stay, then go. Otherwise.. come with us..." Her voice is somehow pleading. Roark doesn't answer, glances to the side of the door and touches the release with his hand. Jessalyn moves to Roark as he goes to the door, touching his arm hesitantly from behind. "Xegid?" The gaurds are still there, but they do not bar your way. Chewbacca remains seated, arms folded. Roark looks to her as the door opens, his face set into nothing and his eyes slipping that way as well. He looks away and walks out of the room. Jessalyn draws in her breath and steps backwards, covering her face with her hands. Roark walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Roark has left. Chewbacca leans forward watching the man, then stands placing a shaggy hand on your shoulder. Jessalyn shakes her head, her body trembling as she struggles to control herself. "It's all right. I just.. I feel like I was wrong about him." She lifts her head slowly, looking back at you over her shoulder. A gentle vibration and change in inertia can be felt as the ship takes off. It's engines whine growing louder. Jessalyn turns slowly and pats your arm, her shoulders drooping somewhat. Chewbacca embraces you with one arm sadly. a guard appears in the room, very disturbed at something that Roark is doing Chewbacca looks over sharply and gives Jess a confused look. Jessalyn looks up as well, frowning. "He what?" Chewbacca doesn't waste time and follows the gaurd out into the corridor. Chewbacca walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Chewbacca has left. You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Contents: Chewbacca Jessalyn swears under her breath as she follows. The gaurd is running down the hallway, Aft. Chewbacca follows quickly. Chewbacca walks into the Entry Area of the ship. Chewbacca has left. You walk into the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Chewbacca The gaurd exclaims, "Um.. he's down there Sir.. in the Engine room. Niles is with him." he says pointing. Jessalyn frowns and looks at Chewbacca. Chewbacca looks confused at Jess again before touching the door release and stepping into the Engine Room. Chewbacca walks into the Engine Room of the ship. Chewbacca has left. You release the catches on the access panel, set it aside, and squeeze yourself into the narrow confines of the engine room. The Engine Room--Black Dragon This section contains the hyper and ion drives, repulsorlifts, and the variousshield and power generators used on the ship. Although designed for more ease ofaccess than previous models, space is still very limited and you find yourselfsqueezing your way past the bulkheads as you examine the machinery. Contents: Chewbacca Roark Chewbacca lumbers down the hallway at a confused jog. Chewbacca pokes his head into the compartment and looks around shaggily. Jessalyn follows the Wookiee, somewhat hesitantly. Roark is wedged, mostly on his side, some few yards into tight fitting machinery. What can be seen of his face is ashen, dark circls about his closed eyes, and there is a faint unmachinery scent in the air. The gaurd is now standing behind Chewie and Jess, looking pale. Jessalyn gasps as she presses close to Chewbacca, her fin gers digging into his arm. "Xegid!" Chewbacca rolls a 32 for his STARFIGHTER REPAIR skill. An Heroic roll! Chewbacca strains to reach up and pull on a massive lever on the wall. The lights dim and the compartment's noise level diminishes. Only a few emergency lights stay on, one eerily focused on the back of Roark's smoking head. The Wookiee growls at Jess.. Chewbacca says, "I've cut the power, see if you can pull him out." in Wookiee. Jessalyn winces at the sight, and she swallows hard as tears well up in her eyes. She looks up, almost horrified, at Chewbacca's words, but simply nods. She pushes past him and crawls headfirst into the compartment, grunting with the effort. She grabs Roark by the collar and strains to get a good hold. Chewbacca keeps his head craned up inside the compartment watching nervously. The gaurd rushes down the hallway. His footsteps clanging all the way. Roark moves slightly, though not of his own volition, as Jessa tugs at his shirt collar. He slumps bonelessly in her direction. He quickly returns, carrying something in a small white case. He peeks over the Wookiee's shoulder, "He fried himself but good Colonel." Chewbacca snarls at the man, who steps back a pace. Jessalyn's stomach turns at the stench in the small compartment, and she grabs Roark's shoulders with both hands and pulls him toward her. Jessalyn rolls a 9 for her STRENGTH skill. A Poor roll! Jessalyn strains, the exertion showing on her face, and looks back at Chewbacca, panting. "Chewie, I.. I dunno..." Chewbacca urges you on with agitated growls and barks. Roark moves only slightly further, a collection of coollant pipes holding him in place by the gravity of the ship. Jessalyn bites her lip, thinking. "Wait a minnit, I gottan idea." The gaurd surveys the situation, "Can't cut those free, the convertors will burn up." he mutters. Jessalyn slides her arms under his shoulders and locks her forearms across his chest. She stretches out so that her boots are hanging out of the end of the compartment. With a strained voice, she says, "Pull me out!" Chewbacca wiggles his upper torso into the compartment with great difficulty. He reaches out long arms to grab at Jessa's waist, with a roar he pulls.. Chewbacca rolls a 26 for his STRENGTH skill. An Excellent roll! Jessalyn groans as her body is raked along the metal and pipes in the compartment, but her hold stays tight on Roark as she squeezes her eyes shut. Roark comes free, dragging over the pipes. Jessalyn holds onto him as her feet reach the floor again, and looks up at Chewbacca expectantly. Chewbacca growls, ducking back out of the compartment and reaching his hand back in to help you. Jessalyn pushes her hair out of her face distractedly, the other hand keeping Roark's shoulders from dropping to the floor. "Chewbacca, get him to the quarters. And get this ship back to the fleet!" Roark's head lolls forward, delicate wisps of smoke wafting from him. Chewbacca roars a response as he grabs the man under each arm and pulls him out onto the floor before clutching him up into his arms and running heavily back down the hallway. The gaurd with the white case follows quickly. "I'll call Gunther up front, tell him to speed it up." he calls. You paged Chewbacca with 'Damn, I wish I had my Force abilities. :P'. Jessalyn sighs miserably, following along as Chewie carries him out. Chewbacca walks Fore into the Entry Area of the ship. Chewbacca has left. The Engine Room--Black Dragon This section contains the hyper and ion drives, repulsorlifts, and the variousshield and power generators used on the ship. Although designed for more ease ofaccess than previous models, space is still very limited and you find yourselfsqueezing your way past the bulkheads as you examine the machinery. Obvious exits: You pull yourself through the access hatch and out into the entry area. You quickly replace the panel and latch it into place. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Roark Chewbacca Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor Chewbacca walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Chewbacca has left. You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard Contents: Chewbacca Obvious exits: Chewbacca walks into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Chewbacca has left. You walk into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Chewbacca Obvious exits: Main Corridor Chewbacca moans in frustration as he gingerly lays Roark down on the lowest bunk. Roark is still boneless, and doesn't seem to be breathing, either. Jessalyn follows behind, her lips quivering and her eyes bright with unshed tears. The gaurd rushes in and sets down the case, "We're goin' full speed Sir." he muses, scratching his head and watching the man. Chewbacca rolls a 12 for his MEDICINE skill. An Average roll! Jessalyn rolls a 11 for her MEDICINE skill. An Average roll! Chewbacca cracks open the case and rifles through the contents, gradually loosing his patience. He sniffs at one item before discarding it, not sure what exactly he should be looking for. Jessalyn moves to the edge of the bunk, sitting down and placing her hand carefully on Roark's chest. Her shoulders begin to shake as she feels his neck for a pulse, looking over at Chewbacca. Roark, meanwhile, adds a pale shade of blue to his complexion. It compliments the dark pools about his eyes. There's a weak erratic pulse, but no breathing. Jessalyn murmurs, "Chewie, he's not breathing. I've got a pulse, but he's not breathing!" Her voice is frantic and on the verge of turning into sobs. Chewbacca growls sharply and hands Jessa a smallish box with several hypodermics. The look in his eyes says he hopes she knows how to use the damn thing. Jessalyn takes the box and sets it down on a table next to the bunk Instead she leans over Roark and gently tilts his head back until his mouth opens. Holding his nose closed with one hand, she breathes into his mouth hard, filling his lungs with air. . Chewbacca watches uselessly. Roark's chest rises once and falls, the borrowed air brushing Jessa's cheek. Chewbacca whimpers softly as he watches. Jessalyn looks at Roark's face briefly, then her mouth returns to his and repeats the procedure, forcing her own breath into him over and over. Roark lies still, then draws in air harshly, a long breath of his own. Jessalyn's tears stream down her cheeks, a relieved gasp escaping her lips, and she clasps him tightly against her. Chewbacca sighs himself. Roark, having restarted breathing, lies still and slowly regains color, though the dark shades about his eyes remain. Chewbacca says, "Is he alright?" in Wookiee. Jessalyn looks up at Chewbacca, her face streaked with tears. She nods slowly. "He's breathing. I .. I dunno anything else." She frowns, touching Roark's forehead gently with her fingertips. Chewbacca stands silently yet still watches. A quiet rumble coming from him. Jessalyn sits on the edge of the bunk, weeping softly, hiding her face with her hands. The gaurd looks relieved, "I'll.. go tell Gunther the status. We should be back at the fleet in no time Colonel." he says quietly, leaning in towards the Wookiee. He leaves. Jessalyn looks up as the guard leaves, looking at Chewie with red-rimmed eyes. Roark still doesn't come around, and from the looks of it, his right hand has suffered electrical burns. It twitches occasionally, by itself. Chewbacca looks mournful and silent. Jessalyn gets unsteadily to her feet, grasping Chewbacca's arm with both hands and leaning her forehead against him. Chewbacca mrmph's softly and peers down at her, then over to the man in the bunk. He comforts her with a shaggy hand. A distant and low toned clunk can be heard as if the ship has settled down onto something hard. Jessalyn looks back at Roark's stricken face once more, then sighs softly. Over the speaker, "Colonel, we're on the Hyperon." the voice says, then a soft electronic click. Chewbacca growls.. Chewbacca says, "Let's get him to the medbay." in Wookiee. Jessalyn nods, wiping her eyes. "Why don't you carry him, and I'll run ahead to get the med team ready?" Chewbacca moves away from Jess and wriggles his arms under Roark's body until he can lift him as carefully as he can. He barks an affirmative sound at Jess. Jessalyn nods, then quickly departs the room, her boots clicking rapidly on the metal floor. You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard You walk into the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor You walk into the Airlock of the ship Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area You head out of the ship. Hangar Bay -- NRV Hyperon The scrolling space that can be viewed through the hanger's docking entrance is the most impressive detail when you enter the bay. This room is widely spacious, and can hold a number of smaller vessels, like fighters. On the starboard wall, a huge sliding double door leads to the Cargo Bay. Contents: STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon C3PO STARFIGHTER: A-Wing - Halo 1 STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- NRV Aeradan STARFIGHTER: B-Wing - Gold 9 STARFIGHTER: Telgorn Assault Shuttle -- Blind Spirit STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Firestorm STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Excalibur Zarcane riding Speeder Bike -- Darkest Night Security Detail STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 5 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 4 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 2 STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Night's Errand STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- NRV Reef Home STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 8 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 7 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 1 Obvious exits: Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. You tap the blast doors control, and they slide open. You step onto the Corridor. Fore Corridor -- NRV Hyperon The Corridor comes from the aft side of the ship, all of it white panelled and well lit. Two doors on the Port side lead to the Crew Quarters and the XO's Office, respectively. The single door onthe Starboard wall leads to the CO's Quarters. Further fore, at the end of the corridor, there is a rather big door labelled 'Gunnery Section'; two ramps lead up and down. The one that goes down leads to the Hangar Bay and the Troops Quarters, while the one that heads up takes you to the virtual brain of the ship: the Bridge. Contents: Kuxli Coreen R2-D2 Obvious exits: Coreen says, "We are still in a state of 'watching' here. Keeping an eye on the other Etti space vessels."" in Wookiee. Jessalyn staggers in, panting and her face bright. "Coreen!" Coreen turns as Jessalyn steps in. Coreen says, "Jessalyn! How good to see you!" in Wookiee. Coreen says, "What is wrong??" in Wookiee. Coreen holds her arms out toward the panting Jessalyn. Jessalyn shakes her head, her tears streaking her bright cheeks. She grips Coreen's arm. "Get a med team to the hangar bay, now!" Kuxli is standing near Coreen, looking like he's about to say something but stops as Jessalyn comes in, his ears laying back in cofusion at her 'state' looking back at Coreen questioningly. C3PO comes from the Docking Bay. The blast doors hiss and close again. C3PO has arrived. C3PO whirrs along. Coreen silently watches Jessalyn as she tries to catch her breath with a twisted concerned look on her face. Jessalyn is despondent, her hair wild around her face as she shakes her head again. "Please, listen to me! Someone is going to die!" Coreen says, "What? Where?" in Wookiee. Coreen looks around frantically for the medical equipment. Coreen turns to the droid that just walked in. Coreen says, "C3PO, can you locate some medpacks?" in Wookiee. Jessalyn points back to the hangar bay urgently. "Mr. Roark, we just arrived on the Black Dragon. We need a med team immediately." C3PO stops and looks perplexed. Jessalyn calms down, attempting to clarify. You say, "Mr. Roark is terribly injured, please... please send a med team to the hangar bay now..." Kuxli's expression is one of confusion, though it quickly turns into worry, "Wheres the med bay at?" he asks.. Coreen nods and gathers heads to the troop quarters to get some supplies. Coreen steps through the huge blast doors onto the Docking Bay. Coreen has left. Suicide Attempt, The